The sun will shine
by daisydrinkstequila
Summary: A sequel to A Light In The Darkness . Santana and Quinn are happily married, living in LA and looking forward to the birth of their child. Meanwhile Addison and Brittany are living together in New York and adjusting to being in a relationship. Trials and tribulations await both couples, can the quartet help each other through the hard times and revel in The good?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana Marie Lopez! You get that pretty little butt of yours down these stairs now or I swear I will drag you down by your hair!". Quinn was tired. It was 7 pm and dinner was ready...well, if by ready you meant served out of tuppaware from the local Italian down the road, then it was definitely ready.

A few moments later Santana sloped into the kitchen, a guilty look on her face, Quinn's impending mood dissipating instantly.

The brunette was wearing an old pair of dungaree shorts and a deep red tanktop. Her hair was in a messy bun and flecks of yellow and green paint littered her skin.

The blonde surged forward and wrapped her wife into a fierce hug. "You spend longer fixing the nursery up than you do in the studio". She mumbled into Santana's neck.

The shorter girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the hazel eyed girl. "I want it to be perfect for our little princessa". She smiled widely as Quinn pulled away and did the same. Quickly pecking her wife on the lips before dropping to her knees and pressing a gentle kiss to her 5 month old baby bump.

The lovebirds had been in LA for almost 4 months now. Santana had already completed 8 tracks for her debut album, the record company wanted 13. She had plenty ideas for the other 5 and everything was going smoothly.

Quinn was working as a lawyer for an international children's charity. It was basic work, running over contracts with sponsors, settling agreements behind the scenes on charitable offerings from governments around the world etc and other tasks, it wasn't her ideal job, but until their baby was born and the three had settled into a routine, she was happy doing her part there.

Santana talking quietly is Spanish to her baby bump brought the blonde out of her reverie. She smiled and stroked her spare hand over silky raven locks. Her other was gently placed over the side of her belly, Santana's hand covering it.

Both women were undeniably happy. Everything was going right for them for once. Snatana's health was almost 100% and her therapy was helping a great deal. Quinn and the baby were doing excellent and her morning sickness had disappeared within the last week.

"You know Addy is gonna be pissed when she finds out you've been fixing up the nursery without her!". Teased Quinn.

Santana giggled and looked up into beautiful hazel eyes. "Well, she shoulda been here by now!".

Quinn shook her head and stepped back a little, Santana took this as a sign to stand and did so. Her hand interlacing with her wife's as she did. "Her flight was delayed baby. You can't blame her for that!". She chastised lightly.

The brunette snorted. "More like her and Britt were too busy gettin horizontal and missed it!".

Quinn's face dropped a little. "Britt can't make it till Tuesday.". She took a breath. "They added one more date to the tour and she can't leave till Monday morning.".

The latina pulled away. "Again!?". Quinn nodded. "She can't keep doing this to Addy. Is she...what if she's cheati-".

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Tana!". Snapped Quinn, her hormones fueling her temper. "B loves Addison. You know that. We all know that!". A pause. "Her job has always been like this, and Addison knew that.".

Chocolate eyes dropped to the floor. "I..I know. I'm sorry. I'm just protective y'know". The brunette looked up with a pout and Quinn's heart melted.

The blonde smiled and opened her arms, Santana walking into them. "I've known that for a long time now...also the fact that you flew back to New York last month and slashed her tutors car tyres for cornering her after class, that gave it away too!.".

Both girls laughed at the, now, funny memory as Quinn stepped back and took a tan hand in her pale one. "Now come on, lets eat dinner then go pick up your little sister!". Again Santana scoffed, but followed her wife dutifully into the kitchen.

_**3 hours later.**_

Addison strolled through the airport terminal. She looked like a rock star, she was wearing her aviators even though it was nighttime, her mousey blonde hair was down in a choppy cut, she had a rolling stones tank top on that fell off the shoulder revealing an iluminous pink bra strap and she had baggy jeans on with rips travelling from the top of her thighs down to the bottom of her legs, finished off with a chain looped at the side and a pair of Etnies hightops.

People stopped in their tracks as she walked by, trying to figure out if she was famous. But she was oblivious.

With her cammo back pack slung over her shoulder she smiled slightly as she spotted her two best friends.

They were a stark contrast to her. Santana was wearing a dark purple shirt tucked into some black skinny jeans and topped off with a pair of expensive looking heels that Addison had no concept of what brand they were. Quinn was wearing a cream peasant dress that stopped just before her knees and golden gladiator sandles, the tattooed girls smile grew 100% bigger when she noticed the growing bump under the blonde girls hand.

Santana's head suddenly snapped in her direction and Addison laughed as the latina let out a squeal and began trotting towards her. Dropping her bag to the ground, the taller girl ran to her friend and scooped her up into her strong arms, squeezing her tightly and spinning them. "fuck, I've missed you Tana!". She mumbled, her voice muffled by a carelessly placed arm over her mouth. She felt the smaller girl nod as something wet hit her bare shoulder. Gently she lowered the brunette to the ground, Santana instantly wiping her eyes. "Are...are you crying!?". She questioned, trying not to laugh. The smaller girl shook her head, no. Addison couldn't help it though, a loud laugh escaped her mouth and the latina instantly shot her a watery glare. Raising her hands she continued. "Hey...sorry..it's just, it's been..what?". Another laugh. "A month?..and we skype all the time and text every day!".

Santana shoved the taller girls shoulder as she blushed a little. "Sorry for missing you!". She grumbled. "Talking over a computer isn't the same...and your txts are illegible at best!".

Addison shrugged. "You always text me when I'm drunk!". She joked, instantly regretting her words as she saw sadness and frustration flicker over her best friends face.

The tattooed girls drinking had become a sore point between the friends. Santana had quit drinking all together after her transplant, not even partaking in an occasional glass of wine, but Addison had seemed to go in the opposite direction.

As soon as the newlyweds moved to LA and Brittany went on her latest tour with Beyoncè, the taller girl fell into a routine of going for drinks with classmates after school and carrying on when the bars closed at home.

Quinn saw the mood darken and stepped up next to her wife. "How's my favorite non friend!?". She asked cheerily, genuinely happy to see the younger girl.

Addison's eyes shone brightly as they flickered between Quinn's glowing face and her fastly developing bump.

With more care than required she gently wrapped the blonde in a loving embrace. "I actually missed you...color me crazy huh!?". She joked back. Hesitantly the younger girl pulled away, a blush spreading across her face. "Can I uh...Can I..". Her eyes flicked down to the baby bump then back up to the blonde before landing on Santana. Both women nodded and the tattooed girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Quinn and Santana melted a little as Addison lowered onto one knee and placed a tentative hand on the lawyers stomach. Again a huge smile took over her face and lit up her green eyes. "Hey baby girl.". She whispered, a look of awe on her face. "I'm Addy, I'm gonna be your aunty...I'm gonna teach you how to skate and ride motorcycles...and beat up any boys or girls that think they can date you!"

Happy tears collected in Quinn's eyes as she watched the once angry girl gently run her hand over her stomach. "I'll always protect you.". Whispered the younger girl, just before she stood. The blonde was unsure if she was meant to hear such a fierce, yet gently spoken promise, but she wrapped her arms around the taller girl anyway. Santana doing the same moments later.

All three girls oblivious to the crazy looks they were receiving. It had been just over a month since they were all together and they now had a full two weeks of bonding to look forward to before Addison had to return to New York. Things were about to get hectic.

**Helllllooooooo! So here's the first chapter of the sequel to A light in the darkness! I know it's short but I wanted to get something out there to gauge your reactions :)**

**I reallllllyyyy hope you liked! **

**I will try and get another chapter up tomorrow, but be warned..I have 6 hours booked in to A lovely tattoo chair, so I may not have time...or I might just be in too much pain. Lol!.**

**Please, please, please, let me know what you think.**

**Muchos love.**

**Daisy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Addison stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Quinn and Santana looked over at her from the table they're currently eating brunch on.

"Lookin good there Addy!". Laughed Santana as she stood. Addison just threw her an evil look and dropped ungracefully into a spare chair at the table. Moments later a strong black coffee was placed in front of her by the latina. She smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Sooooo, it's Friday. We're all off work and college, what crazy stuff shall we do!?". Questioned Quinn before taking a sip of her tea.

Addison smiled as Santana sat back down next to her wife and lay her head on the blondes shoulder. "Strip club?". She deadpanned.

Quinn's eyebrows rose comically high and Santana snorted. "No. Nuh uh. No strip clubs, I'm pregnant...plus Britt would kill you!".

The blonde notices Addison's eyes darken a little at the mention of Brittany and makes a note to speak to the younger girl about it later.

"Well, anyway...I was actually wondering if I could treat you guys...like, take you out for food and maybe, I uh could buy baby some stuff...". The younger girl trails off and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Free food and baby stuff?". Santana says as she lifts her head from her wife's shoulder. The newlyweds lock eyes then smile and nod, both looking over to the tattooed girl. "Sounds awesome. We're in.".

_**Several hours later.**_

The trio have just dropped several bags of baby related items into the trunk of their car and are now seated in a small hidden resteraunt looking over the menu. Quinn absentmindedly rubs her hand over her small baby bump as Santana looks on adoringly.

Addison's phone buzzes and she pulls it from her skinny jeans to see a txt from Brittany. Her face lights up, which doesn't go without notice from the two women opposite.

**BB - Hey baby, I can't wait to get to LA. I've missed you so much, touring officially sucks!. Only 4 days to go till I get to kiss and hold you...along with other things ;) ! How is my sexy girlfriend today? Say hi to Q and S for me. Xxxx **

The athletic girl smiles to herself as she types out a reply.

**Hey hotstuff! I'm missing you too, and I'm totally down with touring being sucky! The girls are ok, Quinn looks beautiful. Pregnancy really suits her B. But don't tell her I said that! I just wish you were here. Xxxx **

Santana looks on at the younger girl as she smiles, frowns and types. After a moment she feels Quinn reach into her bag, the blonde pulls out her phone and instantly laughs. Turning her head slightly she sees her wife hold her phone up and reads the txt she just got from Brittany. "Aww, Addy you're just a big softie aren't you!?". She teases.

The green eyed girl looks up perplexed. "I think Quinn looks beautiful pregnant too!". The soon to be mothers laugh as Addison turns a light shade of pink.

Thankfully, for the embarrassed girl, a waiter appears and requests their orders.

Quinn orders grilled chicken and baby potatoes with a glass of water whilst Santana goes for a light salad and some orange juice. Addison orders a 16oz steak and a glass of red wine, before typing out a quick message to Brittany, letting her know she'll call her later.

Setting her phone down, the tattooed girl looks up to see two very worried sets of eyes staring back. "What?". She questions, her forehead scrunching as she randomly touches her face, checking for anything bizarre.

Santana sighs and shakes her head. "Wine with lunch Addy? Really!".

Addison sits up straighter. "Not this again San...I'm not drinking too much. I'm not using alcohol as a coping mechanism. I don't need help and I certainly don't need to stop!". Her voice ended in a frustrated tone as she reeled off the things Santana had suggested these past few months.

Quinn soothingly rubs her wife's back as she feels her tense. They were both worried about the younger girl. Addison seemed to be struggling recently. The space left by Brittany and themselves seemingly being filled by alcohol. "We're just a little worried Addy. Maybe you could cut down, just a little?.". The blonde emplored softly.

Addison sighs loudly just as their drinks are placed in front of them. "Guys...just back off ok? I'll cut down, just...just back off.". The two girls nod appreciatively and she pushes her glass away, ordering a pineapple juice as the waiter leaves.

_Maybe I have been drinking too much. _She thinks to herself. _It helps stop the nightmares though...helps stop the pain. _A large medium rare steak being placed in front of her pulls her out of her thoughts.

With the thought of no alcohol to help her sleep, she shook her head. The taller girl did not want to worry anyone with her nightmares. _Ugh, this is gonna be a long two weeks. _

_**04:32 am.**_

An urgent cry broke Santana from her peaceful slumber. Ice ran down her spine as she checked her wife beside her, relief washing over the latina as she noticed the blonde sleeping soundly. The startled girl shook her head and lay back down.

After about 15 frustrating minutes of trying to get back to sleep Santana realised it wasn't going to happen. Kissing her wife gently on the cheek she slowly crawled out of bed and pulled a tank top and some shorts on,. Deciding to go and do some writing for her album she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she was shocked to see a very pale Addison dressed in running gear and filling up a sports bottle.

"Addy...what are you doing...it's". She checks the silver clock on the wall. "Not even 5am...and you're going running!?".

The taller girl dropped her bottle in the sink, startled by her best friends voice. Sighing, she turned around. "I always run at this time. 5am. Every day.". She nodded and turned her back to Santana and began shooting glucose powder into her now empty bottle.

Santana was again shocked. "You go running at 5am in New York!?". The latina stepped up to her friend and noticed the tattooed girls' hands were shaking, most of the powder missing the bottle. Wordlessly the shorter girl reached out and took the sports bottle and measuring spoon. Addison relented easily and moved to the side a little.

After successfully adding two scoops and filling the bottle, Santana twisted the lid on tight and shook it, placing it gently onto the marble work surface. "What's going on Ad's...I'm worried about you.". She implored turning to face the still pale girl.

After a moment of silence, Addison's stoic face crumpled and she stepped backwards away from Santana, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Noth...nothing.". She hiccupped. "I ...I'm fine.". The tattooed girl opened her eyes and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

Santana felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She didn't want to admit it, but these past few months, it felt as though Addison was drifting away from her. And watching the younger girl step away and put up a façade only proved her worries. "Don't do this to me Addy. Don't push me away, we've been through too much for you to block me out!". A sigh of relief escaped the latinas mouth as the taller girl stepped towards her, only for it to turn into a groan as Addison reached passed her and grabbed the sports bottle. As the athletic girl turned to leave Santana reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't do this!". She growled.

For a moment Addison froze before snatching her hand away and spinning round. "Just leave me the fuck alone San.". She spat, fire burning in her eyes.

"What the Hell is going on with you!? What is this?". Snapped the latina, her voice may have been harsh, but her eyes were soft and searching.

Again Addison shook her head. "This is nothing to do with you, that's what _this _is.". The younger girls voice was now calm. "This is me dealing with stuff ok? Stuff that isn't yours to worry about anymore. You have a wife now, and a baby on the way. You shouldn't be worrying about me. I won't let you.".

It clicked then, for Santana. "I wasn't imagining you pushing me away...was I?". She asked softly as she sank into a dining chair. Addison lowered her head and shook it, no. "Why are you doing this babe? I...I don't understand.".

"Because I want you to be happy. Both of you...I'm bad news S. You've known this for years. I've got so many problems, a stupid temper I can't control..I, I shouldn't even be here. But I missed you...and Quinn too...I ugh...". She flailed her arms frustratedly at a loss for words. In her head it sounded legitimate, but from the look on Santana's face, it was the lamest excuse ever.

"Sit down.". Commanded the smaller girl. Addison remained frozen by the doorway. "I said. Sit. Down.". This time Santana permeated her words by slapping the table. It worked. Addison sloped over and dropped into the chair opposite with a huff.

"Just exactly, how stupid are you!?". Hissed the latina and the younger girls eyes widened. "I cannot believe you!". A pause. "You know you're basically my little sister...you know I love you, Q too...I...just why do you always do this?". She asked, exasperation ringing through her voice.

"Do what?". Whispered the taller girl.

Santana scoffed. "Put yourself down...push people away, hide your problems!". The tan girl reached over the table and took her best friends pale hand in her own. "I need you around Addy. You're my safety net. I'm petrified of screwing up as a mother, of my album failing...of messing up with Quinn. And I need you there to tell me I'm being stupid, just like you've always done. I'm gonna need you there when Q gives birth, I'm gonna need you there when the radio plays my first song, I'm gonna need you there throughout my life...because you're my sister. I..I just need you!". Squeezing the taller girls hand for a moment she then let go and sat back, wiping a stray tear as she did.

Addison swallowed the lump in her throat. The hurt and emotion in Santana's voice had affected her greatly. "The...the nightmares are getting worse...and I think Britt is getting tired of them, like, she won't say anything..but I can just tell..and I started drinking more to stop them, y'know?..I don't wake up if I drink...I don't move about...I...I'm messing shit up San. I'm fucking up...and I don't want you getting caught up in my shit.". Her hands clenched into fists as she shook her head. "I'm sorry I've been distant. I never meant to hurt you, please know that!".

Santana nodded and reached over the table again, wrapping her hands around Addison's clenched fists. "Babe, you shouldn't be self medicating with alcohol...that never works...I mean, look at me!". A wry smile crossed the latinas face as she shrugged with one shoulder. "Have you spoken to Britt about how you feel?". Addison shook her head no. "Honey, relationships are about communication. You need to open up a little, let her in. That girl is Grade A crazy for you! She's probably just worried sick!". Standing up, Santana pulled the taller girl with her and wrapped her in a loving embrace. "I'm always gonna be here Addy, whether you want me or not. So don't try this again...ok!?". She felt her tattooed friend nod against the side of her head. "Good.". She said pulling back and placing tan hands on muscular shoulders. "Now wait for me and we'll go run together...there's too many crazies out there for you to tackle alone!".

_**13:27**_

Quinn, Santana and Addison were currently putting together the furniture set for the babies nursery. Well, Quinn was sat rocking contentedly on her soon to be nursing chair as Addison and Santana squabbled over instructions.

In this moment the blonde was more than happy as she watched her wife and one of closest friends bicker and playfight as she ran her hands softly over her baby bump in the early afternoon sun.

Suddenly a gasp escaped her mouth. The two girls stopping their horse play and scurrying to the blonde.

Another gasp escaped her mouth and hazel eyes widened.

"Q...baby. What's wrong?". Santana's voice was frantic.

"I'll go get the car...I'll drive us to the hospital.". Rushed Addison in a similar tone.

"Ok...ok...it's gonna be ok!". Repeated the latina, as if it were some sort of mantra.

As Addison scrambled to her feet Quinn broke out of her reverie. "Guys..I..I'm fine..our baby...she just moved. I, I felt her move.". The blonde quickly grabbed her wife's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Several minutes passed and Santana began to lose hope. "Maybe it's too early for m-". She felt a slight pressure against her palm and let out a shriek. "Oh my God..Q...I felt her...I felt her move!".

Quinn laughed through happy tears. "We're gonna be mommy's S!..it's really happening.".

Santana looked up through equally happy tears, a giggle escaping her lips as she felt the small flutter again. "I'm so proud of you baby.". She cooed, leaning up and capturing her wife's lips.

After several sloppy kisses the two pulled apart, Quinn instantly noticing Addison stood awkwardly near the door. She quickly looked to Santana who nodded, understanding her silent question. "Addy, come here.". Gently ordered the blonde. The taller girl tentatively walked over to the two happy women, pausing at Quinn's side. With her spare hand, the lawyer reached up and took Addison's, pulling the girl to her knees as she placed her hand next to Santana's on her belly.

Instantly the tattooed girl felt a flutter of pressure against her fingertips. "She...she's really in there!". She marveled, causing Quinn and Santana to giggle. "I..I'm gonna be an auntie...a frickin auntie!". A megawatt smile overtook the youngest girls face as the two older women exchanged knowing smiles.

"Addy...uh, Q and I wanna ask you something...". Stuttered Santana looking at her friend shyly.

Addison's eyes flicked between both of her friend's, settling on Quinn as she took over.

"We would be honored if you would be our daughters godmother.". The blondes smile was bright as she placed a hand on top of the younger girls.

"We've thought about it a lot Addy.". Added Santana, placing her hand on top of her wife's and her best friends hands. "We know no one as strong, brave and loyal as you. No one we would trust more to protect and love our daughter if we couldn't.". The latinas voice cracked a little at the end, prompting Quinn to continue.

"We can see your love for our little girl already Ad's. And we want you to be as involved in her life as possible...so what do you say?".

Addison was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. Especially after her talk with Santana this morning. It only proved how true her best friends words were. After taking a calming breath, she nodded. "I would love to...it would be my honor.". She croaked. A split second passed before she was tackled to the floor by Santana. Quinn joining moments later.

In this moment, Addison made a decision.

She would cut down her drinking and re start therapy. She wanted to be the best damn godmother and auntie there ever was. She was determined.

**Heyyyyyyy! Sorry for the wait guys, yesterday was hectic! **

**I had six hours of tattoing to sit through then another two hours of training my friend at the gym..ugh, I was knackered! :D**

**Really hope ya like this chapter, we'll have some Brittany in the next one and possibly a time jump...not sure yet! Lol.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews on the first installment, they really made me smile. And my I say...HOLY MOLEY! So many Faves and follows! Thankyou! :)))**

**Anyway let me know what ya think. **

**Love ya all!.**

**Daisy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with training and a funeral this weekend...and getting drunk on Saturday. (Absinthe is a nasty mistress who causes nothing but trouble!) **

**I'm gonna try and get another chapter up later. **

**Hope you don't hate me!**

**Please let me know what ya think.**

**Thanks! :)**

**Daisy x**

Santana sat on the sofa, mindlessly watching repeats of Jersey Shore, her hands running soothingly over Quinn's legs thrown across her knees as the blonde reclined against the opposite arm rest.

Addison was out running...again. Neither girl had known her to run so much and it worried them a little. But they also knew physical fitness was a large part of the younger girls life, and to be honest, her little obsession with running was far better than her dependency on alcohol she had recently discovered. So they let it slide. For now.

A knock at the door snapped Quinn's head up from a contract she was currently skimming over. With a wry smile she pulled her leg back and poked her wife with her foot. "S...someone's at the door". She whined.

Santana smiled at the blondes childish voice but kept her eyes on the tv. "Then answer it. You're closest!".

Quinn huffed and tried to keep the smile off her face. "But I'm five and a half months pregnant...I need to rest.". She knew pulling out the pregnancy card was low, but screw it, she was damn comfy!.

"I'm a recovering transplant patient". Shot back the latina.

The knock sounded again.

A bark of laughter escaped the brunettes lips as a pillow hit her in the side of the head. "That was forever ago San...I'm pregnant _now!_". Laughed the blonde.

Santana tossed the pillow gently at her wife and slid from under her legs. "Nice to know I still get sympathy for almost dying!". She joked as she leant down to press a kiss to her wife's forehead.

"Please don't say that Santana.". Whispered the lawyer, reaching up and pulling the tan girl in for a quick, passionate kiss.

After a moment they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "Sorry baby.". Whispered the shorter girl, pressing another kiss to soft pink lips.

Another knock. Louder this time.

Santana stood and smiled sympathetically at her beautiful wife before bounding down the hall to answer the door, cursing in Spanish under her breath.

What happened back in New York still scared the Hell out of Quinn. She felt her heart speed up at the thought of a donor never coming through, of watching the love of her life, her soul mate, wither away in front of her. The image of the latina hooked up to all those wires and machines flooded her mind, and she swore she could smell the bleach used on the over polished hospital floors.

"Oh my God...Addy was right...you look beautiful!". Brittany's excited voice tore the hazel eyed girl from her painful memory. Looking up she saw a smiling Brittany stood next to her beautiful wife.

"Oh my God...B!". Excitedly screeched the blonde as she threw her file down and scrambled to her feet. The two blondes then embracing each other in an emotional hug. "You're early! Why didn't you call us!? We were meant to pick you up!".

The taller blonde giggled as Quinn excitedly rambled. "I wanted to surprise you all, I managed to hitch a ride on Beyoncè's private jet...it was pretty cool!".

Both Santana and Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, but before they rambled off question Brittany spoke up. "I'll tell you both cool tour stories later...all I wanna know now is, where's my hot girlfriend at!?".

Quinn stepped back and Santana wrapped an arm around her waist. "She's out running.". Grumbled the latina. We've barely seen her these past two days.". Quinn leant her head against her wife's and hummed in agreement.

"Is...is she ok?" Asked the dancer worriedly. "When I left she seemed ok, her nightmares had calmed down...are they, are they back!?". Her blue eyes darted between the two girls' faces, trying desperately to pick up any information.

"I think she had one the other night, something woke me up...we talked a little. I think she's been using alcohol to suppress them.". Santana looked at her ex sympathetically. "She was worried you wouldn't want to be with her if they carried on. She thinks she's too broken, she always has.". The shorter girl lowered her head and shook it sadly.

Brittany slowly sank into the chair behind her, her mouth slightly agape. "I..I told her I wanted to help her. I love her...I wouldn't leave her because of stupid bad dreams...". The blonde dropped her head into her hands and took a deep breath. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that tour...ugh!. I'm so stupid!". She hissed, before standing up. "I have to find her...I have to fix this!".

Quinn instantly ran over and placed her hands on the taller girls shoulders. "Sweetie. Calm down.". She urged softly, hazel eyes locking with blue ones. "She'll be back soon, she left an hour ago. And stop with the self deprecating thoughts. You're not stupid, and you can't turn down a place on a three month tour. You're a dancer Britt, Addy knew what she was getting into.".

Brittany's erratic breathing calmed as Quinn's words soaked in. _She's right. I can wait. It's gonna be ok. _Repeated the blonde in her head. Nodding to let Quinn know she was listening. "Ok Q. I'll wait.".

Santana stepped up to both girls and took her wife's hand. "She'll be getting back around now, me and Q will go get some ingredients for pizza's and some chocolate cake, give you some space to talk...and stuff.". Quinn nodded at the idea and smiled proudly at her considerate wife.

Brittany went to protest but Santana wrapped her in a hug. "We'll be back in two hours...no making up in our room!". She half joked, pulling away from the blonde. The dancer just nodded mutely and watched as her two friends grabbed their keys and exited the house.

_**15 minutes later.**_

Addison jogged up the three small steps to the front door. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her breathing was labored.

Pulling out her headphones she pushed through the door and made a bee line for the fridge. But the tattooed girl stopped in her tracks as she noticed a nervous looking Brittany stood in the living room. Her heartbeat, if possible sped up as green eyes roamed the dancers lithe form. Britt wasn't due back till tomorrow. Today was Monday, not Tuesday. Without thought Addison's tired legs carried her quickly towards her girlfriend, her strong arms wrapping around an equally toned frame, her full lips crashing into paler ones.

Both girls kissed hungrily, hands roaming each others bodies. No words were spoken, but so much was said.

I missed you.

I love you.

I need you.

I don't wanna be apart from you.

The mousey blonde pushed her girlfriend backwards until the dancers back was pressed against the wall, her hand instantly travelling down and dipping under the waist band of the dancers sweat pants.

"Oh God, you're so fuckin wet B!". She breathed as her finger slipped through wet folds. The younger girl licked and nibbled her ear as the blonde moaned and raised her hips, wrapping a defined leg around her.

Brittany gasped as two fingers suddenly entered her. Blue eyes rolled back as her girlfriend gently moved them in and out, flicking her clit with her thumb as she did. "Addy...baby...uh...". She breathed. The younger girls name forever leaving her lips with every moan and gasp.

Addison kissed and nibbled Brittany's collar bone as she picked up speed with her pumping. "I got you baby. I got you.". She breathed, nipping at the prominent bone. "Come for me babe...let go.". She urged. Her voice husky and full of desire.

Brittany canted her hips up and pulled herself even further onto her girlfriends fingers. She let out a loud moan as a third entered her. "I love you. I love you. I love you.". She breathed as the pace quickened.

Suddenly the pressure that had been building up exploded and sent tingles through her entire body. For a moment everything stopped. It was just herself and the beautiful young woman holding her up whilst whispering loving words in her ear. Steadily the world came back into focus. The dancer blinked a few times as kisses peppered her neck and face. "Addy...that was...".

"An awesome welcome back?". Smirked the younger girl, evoking a light bubbling laugh from her girlfriend. A sound she was sure she would never tire of.

"Definitely awesome.". Purred the blonde as she placed her hands on Addison's shoulders. "Now it's your turn!". She smirked, flipping their positions and hungrily kissing her love.

_**47 minutes later.**_

The newly reaquainted girls sat with glasses of fruit punch in their hands as they gently swung back and forth on the chair swing in the garden.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful golden tone over the house.

"This is nice.". Sighed Addison contentedly. Brittany humming in agreement. "The only thing we're missing is vodka in these bad boys!". She joked, shaking her glass a little to emphasize her point.

Brittany instantly tensed and straightened, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl, who was looking half worried and half pissed. "Baby..I, I need to talk to you about some stuff.". Said the dancer gently.

Addison pulled as far away as she could, shooting to the other end of the three seated swing. "You don't wanna be with me...right!?". She snapped. Instantly her fears and insicurities taking over her. "I get it. I'm broken. I wake up screaming. I'm full of scars. I drink too much. I'm not good eno-"

"STOP!". Shouted Brittany, interrupting her girlfriends panicked rant. "I'm not breaking up with you...I never want to!". She implored, sliding closer to the now pale girl. "I'm just worried about a couple of things baby. Stuff like your drinking, your nightmares...how you thought I was getting tired of you because of them!". The dancer reached out and took a shaking hand into her own. "I love you baby...and I knew getting into this relationship, that your past wasn't great, that horrible things happened to you. And I knew you had never really dealt with those things...maybe, maybe now..as a couple, we can start doing that? Maybe with baby steps we can move away from you drinking to block all this bad stuff out...I, I want you to be ok babe...I want you to be happy. I want to help make you happy.". Blue eyes forged into green, the blonde squeezing the still shaking hand in hers.

Addison swallowed the lump in her throat as her girlfriend looked lovingly and fiercely into her eyes. "I...I don't know not be broken.". She croaked. "I don't think you could fix me Britt.". With her free hand she wiped a stray tear away. Her eyes instantly dropping to her lap.

"You're not broken baby...you don't need fixing!". Urged the blonde, dipping her head to catch watery green eyes.. "You're just injured...we just need to put ice on the swelling, make it go away...y'know?".

Addison smiled a little and nodded. "How?...How do we ice it?". She whispered.

Brittany leaned forward and wrapped the younger girl in a tight embrace. "Maybe you could start talking to someone...about what happened with your father...and after that. Talk to me or Sanny, or Q...maybe a therapist? You can't keep it locked up inside honey...it's hurting you too much.". The blonde felt her girlfriend nod against her shoulder.

"Ok B...I'll try. I'll try for you...and for me. For us both.". Mumbled the tattooed girl.

"Ok baby...I'm so proud of you.". She whispered back, pressing a kiss to messy mousey blonde hair. "I'll be with you every step of the way.". She tightened her hold on the athletic girl. Aware of the hardships ahead, but willing to fight for their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about Charlie!?". Brittany excitedly screeched as she raised her hand.

All four women were lounging lazily in the movie room after a Disney marathon. At the end of Lilo and Stitch Addison had brought up the subject of baby names, everyone was now excitedly bouncing them back and forth.

"Nah...too boyish. Although I do like the idea of a unisex name...maybe Brody?" Suggested Santana.

Quinn hummed and shrugged. "I like Taylor.". All eyes then turned onto the tattooed girl who had remained silent even though she brought the subject up. Addison's eyes bugged out when she noticed three sets on her.

"What!?" she mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn. Her eyes darting between the three other occupants of the room.

"One.". Stated Santana, holding a finger up. "You brought this subject up...you should suggest a name!.". A pause and another raised finger. "Two. You're gonna be our baby girls godmother, you should suggest a name!".

Addison let out a laugh and covered her mouth to prevent any stray popcorn flying across the room. She shook her head and greedily swallowed the water Brittany passed her before looking over at her sister with amusement in her eyes. "You basically just suggested the same thing twice, with the lamest reasons...are you getting dumber as you get older Lopez!?".

Santana's mouth dropped open as Quinn and Brittany laughed out loud. "Addison Lehane...you are nothing but a bitch!". The latina rallied back, throwing several pieces of popcorn at the younger girl.

Addison gasped in mock horror, raising her hand to her chest. "Me!? A Bitch!?...never!".

It was Quinn's turn to snicker. "Of course you're not a bitch...Miss, I punched a person I didn't know...TWICE!".

The athletic girl actually looked away guiltily for a moment before looking over to the lawyer. "I really am sorry about that Q...maybe I shouldn't have _punched _you...a slap would have sufficed!".

All four women laughed loudly, the atmosphere relaxed and playful. "I'm serious though Ad's...we want your input too.". Urged Santana as the laughter died down.

Feeling a little conscious of the attention on her, the younger girl straightened up a little. Her eyes darting around the room. "Uh...I guess I like Hayden...Skylar is pretty good too.". She shrugged not knowing if her friends would laugh at her suggestion.

"Wow...they're with such pretty names baby.". Cooed Brittany as she snuggled into her girlfriends side. This earned a small smile from the green eyed girl as she wrapped her left arm around the dancers shoulders.

"Ugh...you guys are so cute, you're making me sick.". Half joked the latina opposite them, even though she was in a very similar position with her wife. Quinn was draped over her small frame as her left hand wrapped around her wife's midsection.

"Aww, honey, leave them alone. They haven't seen each other in months...actually, we should be grateful they're not doing anything worse right in front of us now!".

Both Brittany and Addison nodded with smug grins on their faces, eliciting a bitch glare from the latina. "What are your plans when you get back home Britt?". Questioned the hazel eyed woman as her wife traced gentle patterns on her belly.

The dancer froze. She didn't know. She had been offered another tour, 6 months this time. But she didn't want to leave Addison, especially after their talk earlier. Her girlfriend was willing to try and work through her painful past, all because she had asked her.

Maybe she did know what she was going to do after all. The dancer turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriends neck before looking back at Quinn. "I'm gonna see about teaching for a while...I'm missing so much being on the road.".

Her head drifted back to her right, blue eyes locking with green. "I want to concentrate on other things, special things.".

The blonde smiled slightly, knowing this was the right decision. "I think I'm gonna take up my friend's offer of the dance studio.". Just before she had left for her latest tour, Brittany had been approached by Georgie, an old friend from Juliard. She had been offered a place teaching and choreographing at his uncles established studio.

Suddenly Addison stood. "I uh...popcorn.". She said lamely before heading for the stairs leading up from the movie room.

Brittany sat upright, eyes wide and full of doubt. "Did...did I say something wrong?". She went to stand, but Quinn beat her to it.

"I'll go check on her, I need to pee anyway.". She squeezed her wife's hand reassuringly before pushing herself to her feet and making her way up the stairs.

After a few minutes of searching the blonde found Addison in the nursery, looking out the window into the night, twisting what looked like an old stuffed toy.

"What was that about?". Questioned the lawyer as she entered the room.

Addison tensed for a moment but didn't answer. "Addy...what's going on?". Again the blonde was met with silence.

She knew the taller girl had come a long way, but still, she sometimes struggled. This past month seemed to be the hardest. Easing herself down into the nursing chair, Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but the tattooed girls quiet voice stopped her.

"I never thought I could have this.". She remained facing the window, her back to Quinn. "I never thought...I never thought I'd get out of that house.". A sniffle. "But here I am, watching fuckin Disney movies with three of the most accepting people I have ever met.".

The younger girl turns around and Quinn gasps a little at her tortured expression.

"I don't want Britt to give up her passion...her, her dream. Not because of me. Not because...ugh!". She slides down the wall until her butt hits the floor, quickly swiping a few tears away before her hand returns to the stuffed toy.

Quinn can see the inner turmoil her friend is struggling with, Addison has always fought with her darker side. It was painful to watch.

"Honey, she's not giving up her dream. She's still going to dance, everyday. But she will teach and choreograph musicals and music videos, instead of repeating the same steps everyday for 6, 7, 8 months on tour. If anything this is better for her.". The blonde slides out of her chair and onto the floor in front of a teary Addison. "Britt would never compromise when it came to dance.". She urged. "She loves it almost as much as you!".

Addison snorted and dropped her eyes to the small toy in her hands. "This...this is Popples.". She says quietly. "I've had him since I was born, my grandparents bought him, they, they died when I was too young to remember them though...when I ran away, I...I went back for him. I held him every night, told him every secret...he, he was my only friend for a long time.". The younger girl gently sat the red, white and blue football player bear upright and looked into Quinn's watery eyes. "He protected me. I know he was only a bear...but, he saved me so many times.". With shaking hands she placed him into Quinn's lap, the blonde instantly grasping him. "If you don't mind...I mean, I know he's crappy and old..but I've been thinking maybe, baby could have him? I...I have Britt now, I need to concentrate on building a new life with her...I don't want her getting jealous of Popples here.". She joked, letting out a watery laugh.

Quinn sucked in her lips and nodded frantically, one hand reaching out and taking Addison's. "It would be an honor A.". She smiled and looked down at the bear in her hands before meeting green eyes again. "You're a beautiful, strong and special person Addy...we're all so lucky to have you.". This caused the younger girl to drop her head to the floor. "You're going to be an amazing Aunty.".

**3 months and one week later.**

"Ok. Baby, breath, j-just breath through the pain.". Santana was a wreck, she was nervous, unsure and scared. Placing the cold, damp cloth on her wife's forehead she began to hum softly.

"San...it hurts so bad...uh". Whimpered a sweaty Quinn.

Today was the day. It was two entire weeks before their baby's due date, but their little girl wanted to come into the world.

"Quinn, baby...please. Let them give you something...please". Begged the latina, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her wife's now cool forehead.

"N, no...I can do this. I just need you.". Whimpered the blonde.

"I'm here babe. Always.". Soothed Santana, gripping her wife's hand a little tighter.

After a few minutes the latest contraction stopped. Quinn looked up lovingly at her wife. "I still can't believe you wore those! You had time time to dress properly!". She teased. Humming in appreciation as the brunette placed a straw in her mouth, ice cold water coating her throat soothingly.

Santana placed the cup down and looked at herself indignantly. "Shorts and a tank? What's up with that?". She joked.

Her shorts were tiny and her tank top was tight. On her feet she had a pair of red chucks and her hair was messily pulled into a bun.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure my lack of clothes got us this rockin room!". She winked.

Quinn laughed but instantly gasped when another contraction hit her full force. "Uggggh...Saaaaan...".

Within a millisecond the latina was leant down next to her, whispering words of encouragement and rubbing soothing patterns on the back of her hands.

Quinn had been in labour for over 13 hours now. Addison paced the corridor angrily. "They should be doing something!". She growled, she had left the room half an hour ago. Her instincts to protect the blonde jumping into overdrive with every pained groan and cry. "What the _fuck _are they not doing anything!?".

"Baby...calm down. Please.". Cooed Brittany, wrapping her in a hug from behind. "It's gonna be ok...they're looking after her. It's gonna be just fine.". The dancer placed a gentle kiss behind her girlfriends ear and instantly felt her relax. She smiled to herself knowing the effect she had on the younger woman.

These past three months had been difficult. Therapy had been hard on her girlfriend. Progress was painfully slow, but she expected as much. Addison wasn't a sharer. She wasn't a talker. But things had slowly begun to change, and change for the better.

_**Brittany awoke suddenly, her hand instantly reaching over to the left side of the bed, it was empty. No warmth could be felt. It had been vacant for a while. **_

_**Wiping sleep from her eyes, the dancer checked the time. **_

_**Almost 5am. **_

_**It seemed like an unbreakable pattern for her girlfriend. Most days she would wake from a bad dream before 5am and sneak out of bed.**_

_**Brittany had hoped therapy would help with the nightmares, but it only seemed to make them more frequent. Swinging her legs over the side if their large bed, she yawned and stretched.**_

_**A jolt of ice shot through her body as she heard a quiet whimper. Without thought, the blonde jogged barefoot to the only lit room in the penthouse, the kitchen. **_

_**Her heart broke at the sight that met her.**_

_**Curled in a corner, knees up to her chest and head burried in her arms was Addison. **_

_**"I'm sorry.". She whispered. The dancer was unsure if it was meant for her or the demons that plagued her girlfriend daily. **_

_**Gently and with grace she padded her way over to the younger girl and lowered herself in front of her.**_

_**"Talk to me baby.". She whispered, not wanting to shatter the quiet of the early morning.**_

_**"I...I can't.". Whimpered Addison, her position remaining the same.**_

_**"You can baby. I know you can. Just trust me...please. Let me help carry this.". **_

_**The tattooed girl sniffled. "How can you love me B...when even I hate me!". **_

_**Brittany felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She knew her girlfriend had self confidence issues, but hate...self hatred...that scared her.**_

_**"No...baby. You can't hate yourself. There's nothing to hate.". Sitting on her knees now, the blonde reached out to touch her girlfriend, but pulled back painfully as angry green eyes found hers.**_

_**"There is so much to hate..you see it too. I know you do!". She growled. Brittany was shocked by her love's turn in emotion and shook her head, no. **_

_**Addison laughed darkly and stood up, yanking her tank top over her head. "What about this!". She hissed. "All of these marks!?". She began to point randomly at the scars littering her body and shout explanations from where they came from. "When I couldn't afford food for his dinner because he spent it at the bar. First time he hit me with a chair. This is from trying to fight back!" Tears welled in Brittany's eyes as the younger girl continued. "This beauty...".She pointed to a wide 7 inch scar that was littered with burns. "The first time he 'shared' me with two of his buddies.". She spat. A sob escaped Brittany's mouth as she fell back onto the floor, her legs now in front of her. **_

_**Addison began to whimper as she pulled down her sweats. "My legs...he always cut or burnt my legs when he fucked me...they were his place. Nobody else could scar them.". Suddenly anger flared up in the tattooed girls eyes. "How can you not hate this!? How can you l..lo...arghhhh". Unable to finish her sentence the tall girl spun and threw a punch at one of the frosted glass cupboard doors, her hand instantly shattering it. **_

_**Brittany was forced out of her shocked state and jumped to her feet. Wrapping her arms around the now sobbing girl from behind. "I love you. All of you. Everything about you baby. Everything. But you're hurting me when you say you hate you...that you see that I hate you...I love you more than life and dancing and music...I love you more than love Addison...please...please don't do this anymore. Don't hide away until you think you're alone, love me back. Let me in. Please baby...please.". **_

_**Both girls were now sobbing loudly, their bodies shaking violently and their hearts aching. They had been here many times before, but something felt different this time. **_

_**Addison spun round and crashed her lips against her girlfriends. Another sob leaving the dancers throat. Teeth clashed and tongues tasted the salt of their tears as they with moved desperately against each other. Unspoken promises being made amongst whispered apologies.**_

After that morning, things began to change for the girls. Addison asked Brittany to come to her therapy sessions with her, her therapist seeing an instant improvement with the blondes comforting and supportive presence.

It still wasn't all rainbows and puppies, her girlfriend still suffered terrible nightmares and sometimes retreated into herself. But they were with happier than ever, and the blonde could see an amazing future for the both of them ahead.

"Sorry babe...sorry, I just...I hate seeing her in so much pain". Whispered Addison, effectively bringing Brittany out of her memory.

The dancer smiled and loosened her arms so her girlfriend could turn in them. Once they were facing each other she pressed a kiss to plump lips and hummed happily. "It's ok baby...we just need to keep calm, for both Quinn and San.".

The tattooed girl smiled and leant her head against the blondes shoulder. "You're totally right babe.".

Both girls soaked up the now much calmer atmosphere. Only to be brought out of their embrace by footsteps approaching and a nervous clearing of a throat.

As they both turned they saw a puffy eyed Santana stood looking devastated. "They said they're gonna have to take Q into surgery.". She craoked, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

And just like that, the calm was shattered.

**Hey thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! :) **

**I hope this one was ok? :/**

**Please let me know what you thought etc.**

**Muchos love.**

**Daisy x**


	5. Chapter 5

Addison was sat in the corner of the waiting room starting blankly at the wall. On the outside she was still and quiet, but inside a battle raged.

She wanted to lash out, scream, drink, fight...anything to take her mind off the fact that Quinn was currently in surgery having an emergency C-section and Santana was there with her, holding her hand. Addison felt powerless, and she hated feeling like that.

Brittany was worried. She was worried for Quinn and the baby. She was worried for Santana, and she was worried about her girlfriend.

Addison hadn't spoken in over 30 minutes, ever since they were ushered into the waiting room. She had shrugged off any form of comfort from Brittany instantly, after the dancer tried to hold her hand the third time the younger girl had snapped and pulled away insisting she needed to be alone.

Brittany knew she shouldn't take it personally, she knew Addison pulled away when she felt out of control, but it hurt. The blonde thought they were making progress...obviously they weren't.

XXxxXX

Quinn's hand felt cold and clammy as Santana gripped it tightly. Her wife's usually bright hazel eyes were glassy and unfocused, a side effect of the anesthetic she had been administered.

The latina kept her gaze on Quinn's constantly rolling head as doctors worked behind the small green cloth barrier erected just below her wife's chest, trying to save their child.

"You're doing so good baby...so, so good.". Urged the singer, her voice slightly muffled by the surgical mask over her mouth.

Quinn's eyes watered as she weakly tried to squeeze the latinas hand. "I'm sorry San...sorry.". Her words were whispered but they felt as though they were shouted from the top of her lungs.

Santana squeezed back, her own eyes becoming glassy with tears. "No baby, whatever you're sorry for, you don't need to be...your perfect Q...I love you baby, I love you."

A tear rolled down the blondes face, a tan hand reached forward a gently wiped it away, the pad of Santana's thumb drifting softly over her love's slightly parted lips. Brown eyes locked with hazel and an unspoken conversation was had, one that punched the singer right in the chest.

"NO!". She growled, ganering a quick side glance from the anesthesiest. "You're not giving up. You're not going to die. No, ju-just no!".

A whimper escaped Quinn's lips as Santana shook her head. "We've come so far, through so much shit...you're not giving up! Our baby girl needs you!".

"She has you...she'll be fine.".

"I need you!...I...please Q...we both need you.". Tears were now slowly tracking down flushed tan cheeks, turning the green surgical mask darker in parts as they saturated the material.

"I'm so tired S...I can feel my body wanting to stop...I'm just so tired." Quinn knew she was in trouble, she knew she was losing a lot of blood. She could see a nurse squeezing packets of blood, forcing the ruby liquid down into her body faster, non of this screamed 'you're gonna be fine'. She knew she may not make it out of here, and as much as it pained her, she had to say goodbye to her wife.

"I-I love you San...I love you more than I ever thought possible for anyone to love...you have to be strong, you have to be...for our baby.". Her body jerked a little causing her to stop. She could feel a numb sort of pressure on her stomach but she couldn't quite place the feeling.

"I'm always going to be with you...I promise. I'll be watching over you.".

A sob tore through the latinas body as she ripped the mask from her face, she surged forward and passionately kissed her wife's lips. "Don't leave me baby, don't..I need you". Cried the brunette.

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed as plump lips tasting of tears hungrily kissed her, begged her and professed their love to her. "I'm sorry baby.". She whispered.

As the edges of the room began to grow fuzzy and tingles overtook her body, the blonde heard two things.

One was her wife sobbing and pleading, begging for her to fight and the other was...

Santana's head shot up as a high pitched cry sounded from somewhere in the room. She looked to where the surgeons stood to see a blood soaked, writhing pink body be passed to a waiting nurse. Her eyes watered even more as they stayed trained on the nurse, making sure she was careful with the most beautiful creature Santana was sure had ever existed.

A smile crept onto her face as the baby, _their _baby kicked and squealed, fighting against the harsh light she had been brought into.

But the latinas smile was soon torn from her face.

"She's crashing.". Two of the scariest words Santana had ever heard snapped her gaze back to her wife. Hazel eyes were now closed, porcelain skin was now a ghostly white, the hand that once gripped hers now hung weakly in her grasp.

Everything from that moment was a blur. Santana doesn't remember being forced out of the O.R. She doesn't remember kicking and screaming just like her daughter had. She doesn't remember being restrained by two security doesn't remember Addison threatening to fuck them up if they didn't let her go and she doesn't remember falling to the floor in her sisters embrace. All she remembers are Quinn's last spoken words. '_I'm sorry baby'. _And just like that, with those last words echoing through her mind and Addison's strong arms wrapped around her, it all became too much. Santana's world went black.

XXxxXX

"She's beautiful". Whispered Addison as she stepped up behind Brittany. The dancers eyes were trained on cot 133, where little Lopez-Fabray lay sleeping soundly, wrapped in soft pink cotton, an old bear tied to the foot of the cot.

"Just like her mommies". Whispered the blonde, a crack still managing to seep into her voice. Arms wrapped around her from behind and her body moulded into her girlfriends, Addison leaning her chin on her right shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, soaking in the love she could feel pouring out of the tattooed girl. "You pushed me away Addy.". Croaked the dancer, not bothering to hide the pain and sadness in her voice, not after the past few hours, not after today.

"you pushed me away when I needed you.". She felt her girlfriend tense. "I know you felt out of control and I know you were scared...but so was I Addy...so was I.". Blue eyes filled with tears as she shook her head slowly. "I can't keep doing this.". She whispered, turning in now loose arms and stepping back a little. "I can't keep fighting you Addison...it's getting too hard!". Her voice broke on the last word and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, muffleing the sob that wanted to escape.

Addison's eyes widened. Her heart felt as though it were being squeezed. She knew what was coming. She had been stupid to think this would last. _You stupid bitch, you knew she was too fuckin good for you. You knew it and still you let your guard down, you let her in and showed her some of your darkest secrets...now she knows you're ugly. Knows you're not good enough. You stupid fucking piece of shit, how could you think she would love you back. She's perfect and you're nothing._

"It's ok...I-I get it Britt". Said the athletic girl taking a step back. Her voice was cold and it hit Brittany right in the throat, paralyzing her voice. "I'm too fucked...I get it. We knew this wasn't gonna last...". Green eyes looked past the stunned blonde and into the newborn nursery. "They're moving the baby...she must be awake.". The dancers head turned back to the nursery just in time to catch the newborn being wheeled out, she turned to her girlfriend only to realise she had gone. Her heart sinking fear overtaking her body as the younger girls words sank in. _She thought I was breaking up with her..._"FUCK!" She screamed, before her legs began to move and swiftly take her down towards the hospital exit. She had to find her girl, before she did anything stupid.

XXxxXX

Santana's eyes widened as a gurgling ball of pink cotton was wheeled into the room. She hadn't seen their beautiful baby since those few precious moments after she had been pulled from Quinn's womb hours ago.

She had almost begun to think this was all a dream and she was still lay up in hospital trapped in a coma, waiting for a new heart.

But it wasn't a dream, she could feel her heart beat strongly and proudly as the nurse lifted their constantly wriggling baby from the cot and slowly handed her over to her wife.

"Oh God San...she's beautiful.". Tiredly whispered the blonde. Her skin was still pale and her body looked small but Santana had never seen her look more beautiful in her entire life.

"Just like her mom". Whispered the latina back, not wanting to rock the calm of the room.

Watery hazel eyes scanned the tiny body wrapped in her arms, the blondes left thumb stroked gently over whispey light brown locks. "She has your hair already...". She smiled, her eyes trained on the miracle cradled safely in her arms.

The baby grunted a little and smacked her lips a few times. "She has your personality.". Joked the latina.

Quinn looked to her wife who was perched on the edge of her seat, wide chocolate eyes drinking in the scene before them. "Come here baby". She whispered, moving slightly to make more room.

Instantly Santana crawled onto the bed and wrapped her right arm around her wife's back, pulling her into her. "We did it Q...we made something perfect.".

Quinn smiled and nodded before looking at the nurse who cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Mrs Lopez-Fabray, it's time to teach you how to feed...". She paused awaiting a name.

Santana and Quinn looked to each other smiling before looking back at the timid nurse.

"Ava Hayden Lopez-Fabray.". They said in unison. Both women smiling brightly with pride, the nurse nodding and writing their baby girls name on the chart.

"Beautiful name". She commented.

The hours that had passed had been terrifying and upsetting, but sat here with their baby girl safely tucked in their arms, Santana and Quinn were 100% sure they wouldn't have changed a thing.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Life has been hectic recently, work has kicked up a pace and my training has also increased.**

**I hope this chapter was ok for you and I'm already writing another which will be up later...sorry again guys! :0**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**Daisy x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. **

**I wanna apologise for being crappy...my updates just suddenly stopped and I lost any ability to write. **

**Life has been a bitch recently so I've not really had time to write, even if I could. I got stuck after the last chapter. I'm trying not to make it so angsty, but my life is full of that stuff so it's hard not to. Lol! **

**Sorry for scaring you all with the Quinn thing! **

**Thanks for the reviews though and th pm's...you all inspired me to try writing this again. **

**So this chapter is short, but there will be a longer one up on Saturday involving all four of the girls and little baby Ava. **

**Anywho, please enjoy and let me know if you want me to take this in a certain direction. **

**Daisy x**

Addison paced the street in front of the bar. She wanted to drink. No, she needed to drink. Brittany had told her it was too hard, that she couldn't carry on. She should have known that this was coming, but she was had disaster written all over it from the start. All the joint therapy visits, the whispered words of love in the dark of night, the constant texts, I love you's, little things like hand holding, meeting for lunch every Wednesday when Britt didn't have dance classes to teach, the talk of getting a puppy...maybe Brittany did love her at one point. But how many times can you listen to your girlfriend cry out in her sleep because daddy fucked her? How many times can you look upon a scarred body before it hits you of how repulsive it really is? How many times can you watch your girlfriend flinch when you reach out to touch her?

Yes. It was doomed from the beginning. People like her don't get people like Brittany.

It was over. Addison wanted to cry and scream and shout and punch the fuck out something, she wanted to drink until she could hardly stand and start a fight which she knew she would lose. She wanted to do all those things, but one thing was holding her back.

Brittany.

She didn't even have her anymore. She shouldn't care about what these things could possibly do to her girl...ex girlfriend. But her stupid mind kept flashing with images of beautiful long golden hair. Striking blue eyes . Perfect pink lips. Addison shook her head and turned abruptly heading towards the bar.

"Addy. I swear on all that is holy, unholy or otherwise that if you go into that damn bar I will tell Santana, and we both know you do not want that.".

Addison froze and her back straightened. It couldn't be.

"Turn around baby".

It couldn't be. Brittany couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to be with her. This wasn't happening, she'd reached a new pathetic low of hallucinating her now exes voice.

Suddenly she jumped and span round as a hand grazed her shoulder. Looking back at her with wide, red ringed, watery eyes was Brittany.

"Honey, it's me...it's just me." She held her hand out shakily.

Addison felt an anger flare in her chest. She looked at Brittany's hand incredulously then back up to worried eyes.

"What? You expect me to hold your hand? So what, we can skip back to the hospital and tell San and Quinn we decided this wasn't working but we're gonna remain good friends!?" Addison scoffed as soon as there words left her own mouth and took a step back.

Brittany's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Addison carried on with her angry rant.

"Well, I can't fuckin do that Britt. I can't fuckin be around you if I can't have you. I loved you! I still love you damn it! You promised..."

The tattooed girl paused to swallow a lump in her throat.

"You promised that you wouldn't think any differently of me...it was therapy wasn't it. That's what fucked us up. I knew it. I knew it changed how you saw me...FUCK!"Addison let out a growl and span around heading towards the bar.

Brittany stood frozen for a moment before her brain kicked into gear. She jogged up to her upset girlfriend and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to face her again.

The dancers heart cracked a little as she saw the raw, pained expression on Addison's now tear stained face.

"I love you.". Internally Brittany grimaced and started again. "Addy, baby...I wasn't breaking up with you...I was just saying it's getting hard, that I can't keep fighting with you.".

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain a little composure, when she opened them she saw confused green orbs looking back at her.

"I wanted to suggest maybe me coming to more of your sessions, not just one every month, maybe I could start telling you stuff, I mean...I don't think I really have any real bad stuff to tell, but baby I'll do anything you want...maybe that way you'll see I'm not gonna run away from this, from you, from us...maybe then you'll see that I'm here for as long as you want me to be and you can start to trust me more".

Addison stepped back a little, pulling her wrist from Brittany's now weak grasp. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lungs felt full and her mouth dry.

"B-but the sessions you came to...you changed after those. You, you looked at me differently...".

The athletic girl knew it was true, she had caught Brittany staring at her when she thought she wasn't looking. Caught her stealing glances from across the room at parties, found her girlfriends eyes lingered more and with a different look she could not pin. Taking Britt to her therapy sessions had seemed like a good idea, but it had changed so much and now Addison felt raw and exposed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened her mouth to speak, to let Brittany go, to set her free from the burden that was herself. But Britt beat her to it.

"I did start looking at you differently. I still do...I don't think I ever will look at you the same as I once did...". The dancer stepped forward and took her girlfriends trembling hands into her own. "But not in the way you think baby...not in a bad way". The blonde took a breath as confusion passed over the beautiful girls face in front of her.

"I saw you for the first time, the whole of you. Not just the pieces you had so graciously offered me...but everything. The hurt, the strength, the fight, the courage, the love, the gentleness, and a million other things". She squeezed Addison's hands before letting go and stepping back a little. "I looked at you differently from that first session you let me into because it changed everything baby...it made me realise what a truly amazing person I had found, I realised how lucky, blessed, whatever, I was to have had you choose me. To have your love and your trust." The blue eyed girl paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. Addison mirroring her movements. "You see Addy. That day I realised I wanted to help you heal, I wanted to help build you up and move on from your past...I realised I wanted to be in your life forever...". The dancer slowly lowered herself onto one knee and looked up at a now shocked and very pale Addison. "I had this whole romantic plan involving a puppy and music and possibly silly hats...I didn't ever think I was gonna do this in front of a bar after you thought I was trying to break up with you-"

Addison cut Brittany off mid ramble. "Babe...wh, what are you doing?". Her voice was shaking and her posture was ram rod straight. _This isn't happening. This isn't what you think it is. But she's on one knee...maybe she has to tie a shoe lace? Ugh, don't be stupid..._

"Addison...baby, I love you more than I have ever loved, more than I ever will love...I love you more than dance and music and love itself...my love for you is infinite...would you do me the honor of letting me love you for the rest of our lives?"

Addison swore her heart stopped beating at that exact moment. It stilled and cracked open, the dark and tough outer shell falling away revealing soft red flesh, unscarred and naive to all hurt. It trusted Brittany. It loved her and wanted forever too.

She blinked through watery eyes and looked down to apprehensive blues. Within seconds she had crashed into the dancer, causing her to fall backwards. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I" a kiss. "Love". Another kiss. "you..so". A kiss. "Fucking much Britt.".

The blonde giggled as Addison pulled back a few inches, their noses still touching.

"Is that a yes baby?". She asked as her voice trembled with love, lust and nerves.

The tattooed girl took a breath. "Forever right?". And Brittany nodded. Addison broke out into the biggest smile the dancer had ever witnessed. "Then yea Britt...it's Brittle a yes".

Again lips crashed together. Teeth clashed and smiles and giggles rippled through both girls.

Today was the beginning. The beginning of forever.


End file.
